The present invention relates to a magnetizing apparatus for exerting magnetic forces to fluids such as water for improving the quality of the fluids, and concretely relates to an apparatus mounted onto a conduit such as a water-pipe to exert magnetic forces from permanent magnets inside the conduit.
Conventionally, there is an apparatus which comprises a pair of cases which are hinged on one side, whereas freely opened on other side, a plurality of permanent magnets which are installed in the cases with being aligned along the length for rowing magnetic poles, and grooves formed inside the rows of magnetic poles, in which a hole for introducing the conduit is formed by facing the grooves (Japanese Utility Publication No. 44151 of 1988).
On mounting the above apparatus onto the conduit, the cases are fitted to the periphery of the conduit in a opened state, and then the cases are face to each other so that the magnetic poles are aligned around and along the conduit. Therefore, magnetic fields from the magnets exert inside the conduit to magnetize the water flowing therein.
However, in the conventional apparatus, the introducing hole is formed as having a fixed inside diameter. Therefore, the apparatus can only be mounted onto the conduit having a fixed outer diameter, and many kinds of apparatus should be needed for conduits having different outer diameters.
Furthermore, on producing the apparatus, errors may be caused in the inside diameter of the introducing hole, or the values of the diameters may vary depending on the products. In case the inside diameter of the hole becomes smaller than the outer diameter of the conduit, it can be an obstacle for mounting the apparatus onto the conduit. Whereas in case the inside diameter of the hole is larger than the outer diameter of the conduit, the apparatus is unstable onto the conduit, and furthermore, since the distance from the magnets to the conduit become larger, the magnetic forces exerting inside the conduit become weak to reduce the ability of the magnetization, thus raising problem.